The Spicer Family
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: ***THIS IS A JAQUE FANFIC*** Inspired by Red Lioness! She awesomeness! Jaque had something happen to her when she was twelve a year before she released Wuya. Now the past comes back, and she's...happy? Sorry bad at summaries! Better than it sounds! Rated T for violence and...other...things...yeah...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Guess what? This is a Jaque fanfic! Shocker right? I got the idea from Red Lioness and her two stories Eternal Youth and Wasted Youth. Anyways, it's come to my attention that I tend to rush my stories. I admit, I have a hard time pacing things and wanting to get straight to point of things, but I am going to try to slow the pace in this one. Ok! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **The $picer Family**

 **Prologue**

It's well past midnight in the back streets of Hong Kong. Stray animals wander around, digging thru trash cans, fighting over scraps, or just looking for a place to rest. Old street lamps flicker as they cast light upon the empty sidewalks. The only sign of human activity is that of a twelve year old girl walking underneath the flickering lights. Her bright red hair a tangled mess, her bangs falling over her face. Her skin white like a pearl, or moonstone, practically glows when she walks under a street light. Her eyes are just a tad bit darker shade of red then her hair; underneath are two markings, too smeared to make out what they were. Her clothes are torn to shreds: what was left of her red tank top is barely hanging onto her shoulders, and it barely covers anything; what used to be black jeans are now a shredded excuse for a mini skirt, showing the blood that stained the young girl's lily-white legs. The girl walks slowly, obviously in pain, and has her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She cries, smearing the black marks on her face even more. Muttering a single word as she walks, her voice barely a whisper.

"Why?"

~*2 WEEKS LATER*~

Early morning, around 7, at a large mansion that rests in the Chinese countryside. Surrounded by a rather large, concrete wall, the oversized house is patrolled by weird looking robots, copper and black in color. Within the walls of the mansion, an occupant is awake and in the bathroom; her head in the toilet. An elderly woman is beside her, holding her hair out of the way as she empties the contents of her stomach. An aged and gentle hand rubs the girl's back in a soothing manner; the woman trying to comfort the youth.

"It's alright Our Jackie, remember: everything happens for a reason." Her Irish accent was thick.

The girl could only nod in acknowledgement.

~*6 MONTHS AFTER THE 'INCIDENT'*~

"By the sonograms, it looks as though you'll be having twins. Also by what we can tell, their brother and sister." A male doctor in his late forties was talking to a young girl, about twelve.

The other man in the room, most likely the girl's father, looked very angry about this.

"WHAT?!" He was glaring at the doctor. "You mean there's TWO abominations inside my daughter?!"

The young girl visibly flinched at his words; her hands balled into tight fists. There happened to be another body in the room, an older lady with her grey hair in tight bun, was sitting in one of the chairs. She raised her cane and hooked it around the angry man's neck, pulling him down to her level.

"Now listen here, Albert, there is only one abomination here and that's you! Now shut up before I disown you and kick you out."

The man scowled but stayed quiet, already forming a plan to fix this problem.

~*8 MONTHS & 2½ WEEKS AFTER THE 'INCIDENT'*~

A man in his late thirties sits in the waiting room, filling out a paper. He signs it before tucking it into his pocket and waits patiently. After an hour, an old woman sits next to him.

"Kiara Hedy Spicer and Donovan Adolf Spicer. The newest additions to the Spicer Family."

The man sat still for a moment, then he quietly got up and went to the nurses' desk. He took out the paper and scribbled quickly before handing it to the right person. He went back and sat next to the elderly woman, a smug look on his face. The older lady only looked at him in disgust.

"You are no longer my son."

 **A/N: PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS THE PROLOGUE SO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED THAT LED TO THE UPCOMING EVENTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Here is the first chapter of the Spicer Family! Gotta say I almost made myself cry writing it. Ok please read and review for me! I need to know if I should continue or not! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **The Spicer Family**

 **Chapter 1**

Jaque Spicer was sitting in her lab, repairing one of the many destroyed jaquebots; her usual tattered black trench coat laid forgotten on the floor. Delicate, white skin practically glowing in the dimly lit basement was smudged with oil; her red tank top stained almost completely black. Dark jeans also had their fair share of oil stains, along with a few rips and tears. Her shocking red hair was tied up in a messy bun, bangs clipped on top of her head with a skull barrette. Blood red eyes (that usually spark with excitement, life, and a bit of insanity) stare dully at the broken robot. Her hands on autopilot, she looked over to the calendar hanging on the wall.

"Tomorrow will be four years."

She sighed as she put down her tools, and headed upstairs. When she opened the door, she was met with an elderly woman who looked quite similar to the youth. Her soft grey hair had a red tint to it and was pulled up in a tight bun; not a single hair out of place. Her black dress flattered her small body, and went to about her knees. Her thin legs were covered with black pantyhose and her feet were clad in black Mary Janes. In her right hand was a rather plain red cane; her left was poised to knock. Black eyes smiled at red eyes, giving comfort to them.

"Our Jackie, 'tis time to make the cakes. Wash up deary and come to the kitchen."

"Aye Granny Spicer." Jaque gave a weak smile before walking past her grandmother.

After a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, Jaque was in the kitchen with her grandmother. The counters were absolutely cluttered with baking equipment. Large bowls, small bowls, mixers, flour, eggs, etc. Jaque looked around at all the items and sighed.

"Granny Spicer, why do we even do this?"

"Because Our Jackie, because."

"You don't have an answer, do you?"

"Of course I have an answer! I just won't say it. Now come, these cakes won't make themselves."

Jaque just rolled her eyes as they got to work.

 **~*NEXT DAY*~**

The Spicer household was in a frenzy. Jaquebots were hanging pink and blue streamers, along with some red, black, and yellow. Jaque had her arms full with two large boxes. One was wrapped with pink wrapping paper and had a black ribbon tied around it; the other was blue wrapping with red ribbon.

"JB21-34! Can you hang that banner in the doorway of the dining room?" She bobbed her head towards a folded banner on the table by the stairs.

 **"** **Yes Mistress Jaque."**

As the machine followed her order, Jaque walked to the dining room and set the presents down. There were three other identical pairs on the table. She heard a voice come from behind the kitchen doors.

"Our Jackie, help me with the cakes."

"Aye, Granny Spicer!"

Jaque hustled into the kitchen. She saw her grandmother already carrying the blue-frosted cake, so she grabbed the pink frosted one. Jaque pushed the door open with her back and held it open for her grandma. Granny Spicer set the blue cake right in the middle of the table.

"Set yours here deary." She pointed to the spot next to the blue cake.

Jaque did as directed and placed the pink cake next to its blue counterpart. Jaque then set to work arranging the gifts. She put the two smallest pairs on either side of the cakes, then the two biggest pairs.

"Our Jackie, when you're done with that wash up and change."

"Aye, Granny Spicer."

Jaque was headed out the doorway where a Jaquebot was hanging a banner.

"It's a little crooked." She spoke as she walked out. The robot looked at her then the banner and slumped. It gave off the robot equivalent of a sigh and started fixing it.

 **~*Time Skip*~**

Jaque came down in a black cheongsam with a gold outline of a Chinese dragon. The tail of the beast was on her right at the hem, which was at her knee, and spiraled until the head of the majestic creature rested on her left hip. Black flats, that seemed more like slippers, were on her otherwise bare feet. Her red hair was placed in a neater bun, but her bangs still hung loosely to the right. She had black chopsticks with gold designs on them crossed and weaved through the bun. She decided to leave her goggles in her room, instead of wearing them.

"You look prettier than a banshee, deary."

Granny Spicer came walking out of the dining room in a nicer version of her usual black ensemble. Jaque smiled at the elder.

"Thank you, Granny Spicer."

 **~DING-DONG~**

The two looked towards the front door. Jaque looked to her grandmother with a confused look on her face. She just shrugged and looked back at the door.

 **~DING-DONG~**

"Perhaps you should answer it deary."

Jaque nodded and walked up to the door. She placed an ungloved hand on the handle and paused. She looked through the peep hole and saw a woman in her mid-thirties, wearing a red business dress with a white button up blouse underneath the blazer. Jaque opened the door and asked the woman with a confused voice.

"Yes?"

The woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you Madame Spicer?"

"No that's my grandmother, I'm Jaquelina, her granddaughter."

The woman's face softened to that of understanding. Jaque's only became more confused.

"Do you need to talk to my grandmother?"

"Actually, no. You see I-"

"MISS TYLORSON!"

She was interrupted by a man stepping out of a black Lincoln. The lady turned around to see what the problem was. The man had on a nice suit that had a rather large stain of some sort on the front. His face and hair were dripping, making the stain grow. Jaque was having a hard time stifling a laugh.

"Mark! What happened?!" Miss Tylorson was more irritated then concerned.

"I'll tell you what happened! Those demons are what happened!" He pointed to the backseat of the car. Jaque looked and saw something move behind the window. She continued to stare, and before she knew it she was walking towards the vehicle.

"Wait! Miss Spicer!" Miss Tylorson was on her heels. "Miss Spicer, before you do anything I must explain the situation to you!"

Jaque stopped and looked at the woman.

"I'm Miss Tylorson, I'm from an organization in America called the DHS. I and Mr. Cunnings traveled here to China because a Madame Spicer contacted us. She gave us some very important information about two of the children in our system-"

Once Jaque heard the word children she ran to the car. She reached for the handle and prayed that the car was unlocked. It was. Jaque yanked so hard on the thing, it almost tore off. Jaque could only stare at what was inside. She placed her hands over her mouth, as tears ran down her cheeks; luckily she decided not to wear her eyeliner.

Sitting in car seats were two children, a boy and a girl. Their hair were the same shade of red as Jaque's. The boy's hair was short and spiked and the girl's hair was long and in pigtails. The boy had meadow green eyes that shined with mischief and adventure. The girl's eyes were more of a greyish-green and twinkled with life and curiosity. Both of their skin were of the oriental kind, but lighter. The girl had on a light red dress with a giant white bow tied in the back. She had white, ruffled socks on with black Mary Janes. The boy had on a white collared shirt, with black dress pants. Instead of nice dress shoes, he had on sneakers that would light up. Both children looked at Jaque with big eyes. She turned to the man who was glaring at them, which set her off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her tone could rival Chase's.

The man jumped and looked at her. Jaque grabbed a hold on his tie and pulled the taller man to her height.

"Don't you ever look at them like that again. GOT IT?!"

The man nodded, fear evident in his eyes.

"Good, now unbuckle them. NOW!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Jaque let go of his tie, keeping a close eye on him. He hurriedly unbuckled the boy, then ran around the car and unbuckled the girl. As soon as the girl was freed from her constraints, the boy quickly got up, grabbed her hand, and jumped out the vehicle, sister in tow. Once they were both on the ground, he dragged his sister over to Jaque, a giant smile on his face. As soon as the two siblings got within arm's length, Jaque crouched down and pulled the both of them into a giant hug. Jaque was on her knees now, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Donovan…Kiara…my babies are alive! You're alive!"

Jaque suddenly pulled away.

"Let me look at you. I want to see how well you've turned out."

She gently cupped Donovan's face, looking at every inch of it. His face was lit up with smile, the rest of him bouncing with excitement.

"My handsome boy."

Her eyes darted to the girl, who was looking at Jaque with wonder. Jaque reached out and stroked her cheek. The girl leaned into it, loving the warmth of the gesture.

"My beautiful girl."

She looked at both of them again before standing up. She turned to Miss Tylorson.

"Thank you, for bringing them home."

Miss Tylorson only smiled and nodded, walking to the car.

"I'll be back tomorrow for you to sign the paperwork."

"Of course."

And with that, the car drove off.

"Our Jackie? Are you goin' ta keep the wee devils outside or are ya goin' to bring 'em inside?"

Jaque turned to the house to see Granny Spicer standing in the doorway.

"Aye, Granny Spicer! Come on, you two are in for a surprise."


End file.
